


Sonshine

by butterflyKika



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Apologies for any triggers, Starts Pre-Captain America: Civil War, let me know if I need more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyKika/pseuds/butterflyKika
Summary: Peter Parker has always been a genius, and Tony Stark is not the first billionaire that has been in his life. There was far more to Peter Parker's past than even he knows. And the demons that have been lurking in the shadows are about to try to sink their fangs into New York's most beloved web-slinging hero.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue: just a Little Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so this will be my first story on here. Updates will come as they come. Tags will be added as needed, if you spot any tags that should be added please let me know. Title may change. Rating may change... So many things might change, but not the plot that I have for this...  
> Other than that enjoy the story!

Gentle hands ran through soft brown curls. Mary Parker smiled as she held her small son, soft humming coming from her lulling the toddler to sleep. She looked up at her husband leaning against the doorframe to the nursery, a soft expression on his face.

“Just a nightmare.” She said keeping her voice soft and calming so as not to disturb her sweet cherub. Richard pushed off from the frame and walked over to the pair his own hand carding through Peter’s hair just as gentle as Mary’s had been.

“We’re right here tiger.” He whispered softly placing a kiss on the boy’s temple. He turned his attention to his wife. “You get some sleep, I’ll put him back to bed.” He carefully pulled the slumbering child from his mother’s arms pulling him close to his chest.

Peter made a short fuss before settling once again when he could hear his father’s heartbeat softly in the man’s chest. Richard began to sway where he was giving Mary a quick peck on the lips as the woman left her two boys.

Richard waited until his wife was out of earshot before he began to sing softly. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…”

\--------------------

Norman Osborn sat down on the couch looking very out of place in full suit. The Parker living room was modestly decorated, but had all the hallmarks of home. Harry sat on the floor across from Peter picking up some the blocks and joining his friend in building.

Mary came in with a tray laden with a tea spread and set it down on the coffee table. She looked over at the two boys as they played together talking every so often as to how best to go about their construction and smiled. It was hard to believe Her dear sweet Peter was now four years old.

“So what is it you needed sir?” Richard asked as he handed the man a cup of tea.

“Thank you.” He said politely. “Oh nothing much really, just a small trip across the pound to England.” He handed over a sealed envelope to Richard. “Just some documents on our current project that I can really only trust in the hands of my two best employees.”

Mary leaned towards her husband looking the package over. “Ben and May can watch Peter.” She supplied.

“I would be more than happy to take care of young Peter.” Norman said smiling wide. “No need to bother your relatives over it. Besides it will be like an extended sleep over for the boys. They’ll love it!”

“That is very kind of you sir, but Ben and May have been pestering us to let them take Peter for several weeks now.” Richard said. “Peter will be just fine with them.”

“If you are sure.” Osborn said his smile still in place. “If you change your mind, you need only say the word.”

“So when does our flight leave?” Mary asked.

\-------------------------

Peter sat swinging his legs back and forth on the couch. His aunt and uncle had sent him there as the discussed adult things in the kitchen.

He couldn’t help but not like the felling he was getting as he heard hushed tones coming from the open doorway. He couldn’t make out the words being spoken but he just knew it was about him.

It couldn’t have been something he had done could it? He had been on his best behavior for the past week. Just yesterday Uncle Ben took him out for ice cream followed by a trip to the zoo. He had said it was because Peter was behaving like such a good boy and had deserved the day out with his favorite Uncle.

He looked up as Ben and May came into the room looking as if something was causing them great pain. May sat next to Peter as Ben crouched down in front of Peter.

“Do you know how your mom and dad went on a trip for Mr. Osborn?” Ben asked him carefully. Peter nodded his head. Ben gave him a soft smile putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Well, the plane they were on coming home crashed. They won’t be coming home.”

It had been what the argument was about, with them finally deciding to just tell him the truth. “But you won’t be alone Pete.” May said softly placing her hand on the boy’s cheek turning him to face her. “Your Uncle Ben and I will look after you. We aren’t going anywhere you hear me?”

Peter remained silent as the words sank into his young mind. “Will I see mommy and daddy again?” He asked them still a little confused, they had said they would be back; he would only be with his aunt and uncle for a little over a week.

“No Tiger.” Ben said softly reaching over to run his fingers through the boy’s hair smoothing it into place. “They’re gone.”

“Oh…” Was all Peter said looking at his feet.

\----------------------

May and Ben startled awake as they heard the door to their room open. They looked over at the small figure standing in the light of the hall.

“I had a bad dream…” Came the small voice as if not sure he would be allowed in the room. Ben carefully got up and walked over to Peter.

“You want to sleep here with us?” He asked as he knelt down to the boy’s level. He smiled getting a quick nod. “Okay then.”

He scooped the boy up and walked back to bed setting Peter down in between himself and May, who instantly began running her fingers through Peter’s hair. Ben settled down himself placing his arm around them both.

Both Ben and May started to sing softly as Peter finally settled and began to drift off to sleep. “You make me happy, when skies are gray….”

\------------------------

Chaos reigned as the crowd around him ran in all different directions. Peter could only sand there looking from side to side for any sign of his Uncle. Peter could remember begging to come to the Stark Expo, if only to catch a glimpse of Iron Man who had become his favorite superhero.

Iron Man had indeed appeared, and then all hell broke loose. Which lead Peter to where he was now. Separated from his Uncle and too scared to move. That is until one of the Drones that had been on exhibit landed just a few yards away from him.

He took on the stance that he had seen Iron Man taking so very often. There could be no way this drone would hurt him, not while he had on his Iron Man Helmet.

Something came flying towards him landing just behind him. The sudden blast had him turning quickly to stare as Iron Man himself started to fly off again. “Nice Job Kid.” Falling from the man’s lips as he took off.

“Peter!” Came his Uncle’s voice making him turn and run into the man’s open arms.

\--------------------------------

Peter couldn’t stop itching his leg as he sat on his bed, a frown contorting his face. That bite couldn’t have been that bad could it? It didn’t matter; right now he needed to get some sleep. Maybe it would all be better tomorrow. He hoped so at least, he had plans with Harry tomorrow.

\---------------------------------

It wasn’t better. It was much worse. Peter couldn’t even move an inch without feeling pure agony. May had called Harry for him to apologize as Ben tried to mop up the cold sweet that had broken out on Peter’s brow.

Nothing seemed to help, not when Peter could almost feel his insides rearranging themselves. He was sure the spider hadn’t been poisonous, but right now all he could think about was how wrong that seemed to be.

\----------------------------------

It had been over a month since the bite and the resulting days of pained torture. Peter came out the other side feeling better than he ever had in his life. It really didn’t hurt that he seemed to have a few new abilities on top of it.

Not that he told Uncle Ben or Aunt May.

Not that they would believe that spider bite gave him the ability to climb walls with ease or increased his strength.

He sighed as he made his way up the building’s stairs to the apartment. His hearing could pick up on raised voices. That had been another shock for him, his senses had become heightened, and that had made for a fun week as he learned to filter the world around him.

He could recognize the voice of his Uncle, and he sounded more than a little upset.

He ran up the last flight of stairs and placed his ear at the door.

“No Osborn.” Ben snarled. “I don’t know why you think May and I aren’t good enough to look after Peter. He made it into Midtown on a scholarship and is maintaining the highest grades there!”

“The boy is a genius!” Osborn answered. “A child like that needs to have everything available to him. I can give him that! He will want for nothing, all you need to do is sign the papers and you will not have to worry about him in the slightest!”

“He doesn’t need to be fed the world on a silver platter.” Ben snapped back. “We give him something that your money will never be able to buy him!”

“Oh and just what is that Parker?” Osborn’s voice had turned cold.

“Love.” Came May’s voice. “He can give him love.”

“I love the boy too.” Osborn said clearly getting tired of the two. “I adore him, I have ever since I met him. He and Harry are like brothers! Just let me take Peter. I can give him a good life.”

“Get out.” May was done. “Peter is our boy. Not yours. You can’t have him.”

Peter jumped out of the way of the door just as Norman burst through it. He paused in front of Peter and raised his hand to clasp the back of Peter’s neck, perhaps a little too tightly, but that had always been the case.

Yet now something was telling Peter to get away. To get away as fast as he could.

“I’m sorry Peter.” Norman said his tone sounding almost warm. “Harry and I will be moving back upstate soon. If you need anything, please call me.” He then gave Peter’s neck a squeeze before he left; his eyes looking like a storm.

Peter looked to his Aunt and Uncle confused. “Is Mr. Osborn okay?” He asked them.

“He’s fine Tiger.” Ben said with a tired sigh. “Nothing for you to worry about.”

\--------------------

“Uncle Ben!” Peter’s voice was cracking as he tried to press on the wound that had far too much blood flowing out of it. “Please don’t go Uncle Ben!”

“Shhh…” Ben said reaching up with his hand to run his fingers through Peter’s hair, not noticing as blood tainted the soft curls that were falling out of place as the boy shook with sobs. “It’s okay Tiger…”

“No it’s not!” Peter shouted back. Just where was that ambulance? Someone had called more than long enough ago for one to be there by now. “You promised you wouldn’t leave…”

Ben gave a sad smile to Peter. “I’m sorry Pete.” He said as he continued to try and brush curls from his nephew’s face. The song that drifted up from his lips only made Peter’s tears worse as sobs wrecked his body. “You’ll never know dear, how much I love you…”

“Ben?” Peter cried as the words fell short. “Ben?! BEN!”


	2. Chapter 1: Along Came a Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, the next bit. Hopefully you'll like it.

Tony was focused on his phone as Happy drove through Queens. Really it was just supposed to be a simple drive through. Tony didn’t really want to attend the meeting, but Pepper had told him he had to, and no one argued with Pepper.

So Tony just sat in the back seat on the ride back to the compound after having been bored out of his mind for several hours just about relishing the quiet Happy offered on the smooth ride, provided one ignored the pot holes that is.

Needless to say he did not expect the sudden stop as Happy slammed on the breaks his eyes wide as he stared at the small figure clad in red and blue sweats.

Tony’s attention was locked on the person who held his hands up in front a clear sign to say stop as their head whipped to watch something on their left. Less then a second later a truck came speeding down the way, the driver clearly panicked as he was trying to hit the breaks.

Stark was stumbling out the door never once taking his eyes off the figure as it whipped a hand to the side shooting something from their wrist. The string stuck to the truck and the person was off with the vehicle with what was clearly the intent to stop the now brakeless 18-wheeler.

“Huh…” Tony uttered under his breath. “FRIDAY, find out who that was for me babe.” He slid back into the car knowing that the AI was already on the case. Hopefully there would be an answer waiting for him when he made it back to the compound.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Boss, I have finished locating information on the red and blue male from earlier.” FRIDAY’s voice sounded in the common lounge area of the compound. Tony jumped up from the couch much to the confusion of others in the room.

“Tones?” Came Rhodey first knowing his friend well enough to be able to detect the barely concealed excitement.

“Show me what you got!” Tony said pacing the room. Various holographic screens sprang to life.

“The person in question seems to go by the name ‘Spider-Man’.” She began as various clips that were clearly bits of video from civilian phones played out showing the same figure Tony had seen earlier. “He appeared a few weeks ago, only working in the Queens area. People have some mixed feelings over him, but in general the feedback seems to be positive.”

Steve’s head tilted slightly as he watched the new hero catch a car before it slammed into a bus. “Stark?” He questioned.

“Just trying to look into the possibility of new recruits.” Tony answered. “The more verity on the team sort of thing. FRIDAY dear any ideas as to who this person is under the mask?”

“Not at this time Boss.” She answered. “Would you like for me to search traffic cams for any clues?”

“You know me so well babe.” Tony answered just before a short acknowledging chirp. He sat down again as he waited for the AI to continue her search.

“So you want to get this ‘Spider-Man’ character?” Sam asked as he watched a few clips of the hero swinging between buildings.

“Thinking about it.” Stark said as another clip caught his attention, a grin breaking out on his face. “So he was able to stop the truck… Turn on audio.”

“Thank you Spider-Man!” came the trembling voice of the driver as a red clad arm helped him out of his truck.

“Don’t mention it.” A voice sounded from under the red mask. “You’re safe, everyone else is safe. That’s all that matters. Have a nice day!” With that the hero swung off once again.

“He sounds young.” Rhodey said coming to stand behind Tony. “VERY young… I’m not sure about this Tones…”

“He’s clearly going to be doing this with or without us.” Nat chimed in as she watched Spider-Man stop a mugging. “Much rather he get some professional training in before he has to fight something more dangerous than a few muggers or a runaway truck.”

“Boss, I have found a lead.” FRIDAY announced to the room. “It would seem he is unaware of the traffic camera outside his apartment building.”

A video feed showed the hero climbing into a window of a rather rundown building. “Looking as the residence listings, only two people occupy that apartment.” Another display popped up with a woman somewhere in her late thirties to early forties, followed by one of a young boy smiling.

“May Parker and her nephew Peter Parker.” There was a pause as the team looked at the young face. “Shall I dig deeper?”

“Just how old is this kid?!” Rhodey cried out as Tony gave a brief nod.

“Peter Benjamin Parker is 14 years of age.” FRIDAY answered as more text was displayed next to the picture. “He attends Midtown School of Science and Technology on their top academic scholarship and has maintained his status at the top of his class staying will within the given parameters of said scholarship.”

At this Rhodey looked at Tony and could not believe the impressed look on his friend’s face. “You can’t be serious.” He said. “He’s just a kid!”

“I’m going to have to agree with Rhodey on this one Tony.” Steve said looking over the information. “Maybe in a few years we could talk to him, but right now? He’s too young.”

“And he is running around in pajamas.” Nat pointed out. “Not the safest thing when he could be running into people with guns or knives. Even if we don’t recruit him as an Avenger, he at least needs someone to show him the ropes.”

Tony was now staring intently as the others argued around him as to wither or not to invite this kid to become an Avenger.

“I’ll take him.” Tony said eventually making the others fall silent and stare at him. “I’ll take full responsibility for him. Nat is right, he needs to be trained and properly equipped. Though I do have a few questions for him first…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony stepped out of one of his more modest cars and looked the building before him over carefully. It really did look like it had seen better days. He knew he stuck out like a sore thumb in this neighborhood.

A sigh escaped his lips before he walked over to the building and looked at the buzzer quickly looking up the Parker name. He pressed the button and waited. May should be home if his information had been correct and Peter still at school. He already had his excuse for the visit ready and waiting.

“Hello?” Came the overly static voice. Tony put on his most charming smile.

“Why hello Mrs. Parker!” He said cheerfully. “I was wondering if I could talk to you about your nephew Peter? Don’t worry, he’s not in any trouble.”

“If you’re sure…” May said as she buzzed him inside. “We are on the top floor and there is no elevator, sorry.”

Well, Pepper did say he needed to get more exercise in. So up all the stairs he went. Why did these people need to live on the top floor? Tony gave off a sigh as he looked up at the five flights of stairs he needed to climb.

Fun.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter skipped up the last of the steps in time with the music playing from his headphones as he sang along with the song under his breath. He pulled out his keys unlocking the door and walking into the apartment. “Aunt May, I’m Home!” He called out as he first headed to the kitchen not yet noticing his aunt was sitting on the couch with someone else.

He opened the fridge and picked up a bottle of juice before closing it again and grapping some fruit from the counter. “I’ll be working on my hom-….”

It was then he looked up and his voice fell, as his mouth remained open as he could only stare at Tony Stark in his living room sitting next to his Aunt who looked ecstatic.

“Peter, we have a guest.” May said smiling as she watched her nephew’s mind need to go through a hard reboot.

“Um… Hi!” Peter said finally coming out of his stupider. “I’m Peter Parker.” He quickly adjusted his snack as he held out a hand which Tony took giving him a firm shake.

“Tony Stark.” The man was grinning. “In fact, you are why I am here. You see I was looking to pick up an intern, and turned to the local schools. Did you know your scholarship requires you to do an internship?”

“Yeah…” Peter said looking confused. “But I don’t need to start that until I’m a junior…”

“But you can start it at any time before then.” Tony said as he stood up. “I looked at your profile kid, it perked my interest. But I still have a few questions for you before I take you on. Though I would rather discuss them in private.”

He turned to look at May who gave them both a nod. “I need to do a bit of shopping anyway.” She said standing up. “Have to feed a growing teenage boy.” She left the apartment to the two picking up her purse on her way out.

Tony looked back at the kid. “So…” He began as he came around the couch and leaned against the back as he faced Peter. “First off, thank you for stopping Happy when you did. I don’t really fancy becoming road kill.”

Peter’s face twisted even more into confusion as his mind raced back to the past few days. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“The truck with the failed brakes.” Tony explained. “You jumped in front of the car making Happy stop just before the truck barreled down the street.”

He watched, as it seemed to click in the boy’s mind with a slight widening of his eyes. “I think you have me confused with someone else.” He said watching as Tony pulled a phone out and played a video.

One showing him stopping that car in midair just last week. “This isn’t you?” Tony asked looking at it. “You sure?” He swiped at the display to bring up the feed from the camera hidden across the street. “Shame you didn’t know about this little traffic camera…”

Peter watched as it showed him crawling back into his bedroom window late at night. “uh….” Was all that came out of his throat as he quickly tried to think of something to explain this away. He looked at the billionaire’s eyes and knew there was no getting out of it.

“Please don’t tell Aunt May.”

Tony’s head tilted at the plea. “So why do you do this?” He asked. “Clearly not for the fame, otherwise you would want everyone to know who you are. Not for money as there are videos of people trying to offer you money only for you to reject it saying that them being safe is all you need before swinging away like Tarzan.”

He put his phone away and crossed his arms over his chest. “So what makes a Spiderling want to help everyday people on the street?”

Peter shuffled his feet looking at the apple in his hand. “You’ll think it’s stupid…” He said.

“Try me.”

“Uncle Ben.” Peter said looking up. “He always said that if you have the power to do something about bad things happening and you don’t do anything then those things happen because of you. With great power comes great responsibility…”

“So you do it because you feel you have to?” Tony asked looking at this kid carefully. “No one’s making you go out there and do this stuff.”

“But I can prevent the bad things from happening.” Peter said. “Even if your driver hadn’t stopped the car himself I could have. That truck driver had no control over the situation; he had a family that he might not have been able to go back to if I didn’t stop that truck. I didn’t know who was in the car, but that doesn’t matter, it could have been someone on their way home to their family, could have been a father, a mother, or anyone who had people that cared about them. So I had to get it to stop, that driver didn’t need that on him. Not when it really would not have been his fault.”

Tony held his arms out in a placating manner. “I’m not saying you did wrong kid.” He said. “I’m just trying to figure out why it is you do what you do. And I’m getting a good idea. So here’s what I’m going to do.”

Peter had stopped his rambling as soon as Tony began speaking again. “First when your aunt comes back I’ll tell her I’ve decided to make you my personal intern.” He paused listening to Peter’s sharp intake of breath and smirked at the look of pure shock froze the boy’s face.

“Then on Friday Happy will pick you up after school and bring you to me.” He continued. “Bring that onessie of yours. We’ll go over what it is you can do and start making you a proper suit. I’ll have Pepper hash out the intern stuff with your school. But with this you’ll have an excuse as to where you are when you are out and about doing your spider thing. But you will report to me. And you will be getting proper training. You’ve gotten lucky with the most dangerous thing being a few speeding vehicles. But there are much more dangerous threats out there.”

“Yes Mr. Stark.” Peter said after it all sank in. “Thank you Mr. Stark. I won’t let you down Mr. Stark.” A grin grew on the boys face as he shook Tony’s hand perhaps forgetting his strength just a little bit.


	3. Chapter 2: A Journey Upstate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay on this chapter. It is a bit of a filler bit, and somethings for future chapters have been floating around in my head. I think you guys might like them.

Peter could hardly contain himself as his leg started to bounce up and down as he watched the clock out of the corner of his eye. It was Friday and the day agreed on for him to head up to The Compound. He had a small bag packed for the weekend stuffed in his locker as it was made clear he would be going right after school.

Needless to say he was excited for the chance to even be in the same building as the other Avengers. He had triple checked his bag just to make sure he hadn’t accidently packed any of his Avengers Merchandise. He doubted they needed to deal with him being a fanboy, though he also doubted that he would be seeing anyone besides Tony.

Tony Stark. That was still a rush to think about. Tony Stark had arrived at his apartment personally just to recruit him. Sure he did say it was to train him better for the whole superhero thing and that it was in no way an invitation into the Avengers.  
But really, his idol wanted to see the full extent of his abilities and mentor him. He just had to wait for that torturous bell to ring. Not once since he gained his powers did he find the sound of it to be as sweet as it was now.

He vaulted from his seat rushing to his locker to swap out his books for his bag. Though he did pack the ones he would need for his homework. That was still something he needed to do, if only because he needed to keep his grades up.  
He caught Ned approaching from the corner of his eye. “So are you free to come over to build the new Lego set my dad got me?” Ned asked adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

  
“Sorry, I have a possible internship.” Peter answered. “I’ll be gone all weekend so they are sure they even want me, and where to put me.”

  
“Well if it doesn’t work out you know you can always call Mr. Osborne.” Ned said. “He’d be more than happy to give you an internship.”

  
“I know.” Peter said with a sigh. “In any department I wanted. Trust me, he talked my ear off about it shortly before he took Harry with him out west.”

  
“How is Harry doing?” Ned asked. “Have you heard from him? It’s been what? Three months?”

  
“Just after Ben’s funeral... Yeah.” Peter said. “And we text every so often. He’s doing okay so far. Just wish Stormin’ Norman would spend a bit more time with him. He said he might be able to visit over winter vacation, depends on the grades he pulls at his new school.”

  
“Hopefully he’ll be able to come.” Ned said grinning. “Then it will be the three of us again. Galivanting around the streets of New York City playing Pokémon Go and catching all the best raids.”

  
Peter laughed. “Yeah hopefully.” He said pulling on his backpack after making sure everything was securely inside. It was one of his older bags, seeing as he once again lost another one having stuck it to a wall in an alley only to find it wasn’t there when he returned.

  
He really needed to find a better spot for it when he was out and about.

  
“Well, I’ll see you on Monday.” Peter said giving Ned a wave.

“Let me know how it goes!” Ned called. “Maybe you’ll get in the Bio-Chem labs!”

  
Peter gave a wave over his shoulder as he followed the crowd of students heading out the door. Right now to find that car he had been told about.

  
His eyes scanned the sea of moving bodies only to spot a man who could stand to loose a bit of weight and clearly did not want to be anywhere near a High School holding a sign that read “You Know Who I Am”.

  
Peter walked over to him. “Happy?” He asked. It was the name Tony gave him for the driver. The man sighed as he opened the back door.

  
“Yeah now get in.” He said as if he really didn’t think he should be bothered by driving around some teen trapped in the middle of puberty. “I got other things to do besides driving you around.”

  
“Right...” Peter said as he climbed into the black car. At least it wasn’t overly eye catching. “I’m Peter by the way.” He may as well try and be friendly.

  
“I know.” Happy said as he slipped into the driver’s seat. “Now no talking for the rest of the ride.” As if to make his point he raised the divider between them.

  
Peter gave a shrug as he buckled up and pulled out one of his books. If there was going to be no conversation he may as well start on his homework and make some progress before the weekend began.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took them a few hours to drive all the way out of the city and upstate. Peter having finished his homework just as they pulled up to the building. He could only stare at the sleek design. He waited for the car to come to a stop before getting out before Happy could even make his way around to the door.

  
His awe must have been clear on his face as he nearly jumped when Happy spoke. “Might want to close that mouth before something flies in Kid.”

  
Peter’s mouth snapped shut as he followed the man inside and to a small side room near the entrance. “Right this is your badge for this place.” He said handing Peter a plastic card. “Don’t loose it and keep it on you at all times you are here. Now Tony wanted a full battery of tests done to figure you out, so I’m going to need you to put your hand on the scanner. You will feel a prick as it takes a blood sample.”

  
Peter did as he was told flinching only slightly as he felt the small bite of a needle. He guessed it was to see just what gave him his abilities and possibly see what else his DNA was hiding from him.

  
Maybe even tell him why he seemed to feel a bit hungry all the time.

  
“Boss is ready for Mr. Parker in Gym Alpha.” Came FRIDAY’s voice in the room. Peter looked around him trying to find the source of the voice.

  
“That would be FRIDAY.” Happy said as he typed away at the computer. “An AI Tony made. She runs the place.”

  
“Cool.” Peter said grinning. “FRIDAY? Uh... Where is Gym Alpha?”

  
“I will highlight a path for you Mr. Parker.” She answered as track lights appeared on the floor forming a trail.

  
“Peter is fine.” He said already following the path.

  
“Very well Peter.” FRIDAY said.

  
As he moved though the building Peter looked around at everything. He could tell it was a more modern design with all the clean cut lines and very little fuss over fancy details. He passed by the kitchen eyeing a fruit bowl on the counter.

  
“If you are hungry, you are welcome to take a piece of fruit.” FRIDAY announced. “A preliminary analysis of your blood shows your blood sugar to be a little low. It would do well for you to eat before it drops too low.”

  
“Thank you.” Peter said as he back tracked a few steps and picked up an apple. He munched on it as he continued on his way.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I still think this is a bad idea Tony.” Steve said as the pair stood in the gym. “He’s what? 13?”

  
“14 according to his school records.” Tony answered. “And something tells me that unless we step in now and train him properly and get him the proper gear, he will get himself killed. As he will be out there with or without our help. And I already said I’ll take responsibility for him.”

  
Steve sighed as he looked to the door the teen was to come in soon. “I still don’t like this.” He said. “A kid shouldn’t be fighting crime.”

  
“If you look at most of his work, he is just helping the people of Queens out.” Tony said. “Helping little old ladies across the street, getting cats out of trees. Hell, even helping poor lost tourists find their way. Muggings and other crimes are low on what he does. That stuff is just what was filmed.”

  
Steve didn’t get a chance to respond as the door opened and Peter stepped inside taking a final bite of this apple and now looking for somewhere to throw the core. “Over in the corner Son.” Steve said smiling slightly to appear friendly.

  
Peter quickly tossed the apple into the bin before walking over to the two heroes. “Hi, I’m Peter Parker.” He said stopping a few feet from them. “It really is an honor to even be invited up here. And Mr. Captain America Sir, a pleasure to meet you.”

  
Tony gave a small smirk. “Okay there, enough of the chit-chat.” He said gesturing towards another door. “Get into that Onesie you call a costume.”

  
“It’s not a Onesie.” Peter said with a pout but did head towards the room in question

.  
Tony turned again to Steve. “We’ll just see what it is he can do for today.” He said with a shrug. “Then tomorrow start pushing his limits. In a controlled manner of course.” He walked towards the center of the room. “And then Sunday we send him back home with strict instructions to not go out before we call him again.”

  
“And after we call him again?” Steve asked crossing his arms over his chest.

  
“I’ll have a proper suit ready for him.” Tony said. “One with all the safety protocols in place. It will be a lot safer for him and we can keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t get in over his head.”

  
“And if he does?”

  
“We bench him.” Tony said with a shrug. “You’re right in that he is too young to do what we do, but this kid has the heart to do it. Possibly even be better than us at it, provided he has the right guidance. Did you know he is only attending Midtown because he landed their toughest scholarship?”

  
Steve raised his eyebrows at Tony. “That means nothing to me.” He said.

  
“A scholarship that demands he remain in the top five percent of his class.” Tony said. “And he is at the very top. Midtown has turned out some of the brightest young minds in recent history. And this kid is making the coursework look like a piece of cake.”

  
“You’re a little bit impressed with his grades.” Steve said as if it finally clicked. “Starting a collection of geniuses are you?”

  
“Not really.” Tony said. “Though I did hear from his Aunt that the kid did have an Internship lined up elsewhere. I asked about it and she claimed up tight on the subject. It was a little odd...”

  
“Maybe the kid can say who else is looking to snag him.” Steve said. “What’s the worst it could be.”

  
“Doesn’t matter.” Tony said. “I snatched him up. He’s mine.”

  
Steve just shook his head and looked over at the door as Peter stepped back in. “How do you even see in those?!” He cried out taking a look at the eyewear on Peter.

  
“I can see just fine.” Peter said with a shrug. “My senses are a lot sharper now, if anything they kindda help me focus better.”

  
Tony walked over to him looking over the glorified pajamas. “I am shocked you haven’t gotten stabbed yet in this.” He said picking at the polyester fabric. “Or sweated to death. Does this even breath?”

  
“I sewed the holes up myself.” Peter said letting Tony inspect the patch job. “It was just a graze, gone by the next morning.”

  
“FRIDAY, start a new file on abilities.” Tony said. “Possible super healing and enhanced senses.”

  
A short beep sounded as Tony circled the teen. “Anything else you’ve noticed?”

  
“Uh... I can catch cars with my bare hands...” Peter said thinking it over. “Faster response time, and some sort of tingle letting me know about danger. That came in handy last week.”

  
“How so?” Steve asked.

  
“Mugger had a gun.” Peter said. “Shot it and I was able to dodge out of the way. Webbed the gun away from him after that. Not a fan of guns personally.”

  
“On that we can agree.” Steve said.

  
“Though that tingle comes and goes.” Peter said. “I think it is still developing? Almost like the change is slowly simmering down. Though could do without the sensory overloads. Killer headache afterwards.”

  
Tony nodded his head as he stood next to Steve. “Sensory overloads? How do you mean?" Tony asked his brow furrowing.

"It's why my goggles are the way they are." Peter said pointing to them. "They kindda help me focus and block out other visual input. Trust me very important when it seems all your sense are dialed up to like an 11 all the time."

"Anything else?” Steve asked.

  
Peter thought about it. “Not really.” He said now bouncing on the balls of his feet. He never could stay still for long.

  
“Right.” Tony said before gesturing to the room at large. “Show us what you can do.”


	4. Chapter 3: I Could Snap You Like a Twig!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking I might start editing some of the earlier chapters a bit soon. Make them flow more. I am kindda just writing and posting these chapters without any editing.. I am sure it shows.
> 
> As of 2/12/2020: Started on the editing process. This is the first heavily edited chapter. I have combined what was originally two chapters and added more onto it. Apologies to those who have fallowed from the beginning.

It took several hours but in the end Tony had enough data to start working on the basic design for a suit. He sent Steve and Peter off to find the boy a guest room for the weekend.

  
“So I know your name is Peter and you are a high school student at Midtown…” Steve said trying to strike up conversation. “Any clubs or hobbies?”

  
“Robotics, band, and decathlon.” Peter answered. “Though I might end up dropping a few of them. It’s getting a bit hard to fit everything in.”

  
Steve nodded. “Just never seems to be enough hours in the day huh?” He stopped in front of a door. “Well, this one is empty. I think it will suit you well enough for the time being.”

  
Peter opened the door taking a step inside. It was rather bland as far as rooms went, reminding him more of a generic hotel room. Then again it was just a guest room. He doubted he would ever be in here enough to warrant any alterations to the décor.

  
“There is a desk if you have any homework left to do.” Steve said walking towards said desk.

  
“Already finished that on the way here.” Peter said as he set his bags on the bed. “Just got some practice exercises for decathlon.”

  
“What is that anyway?” Steve asked not remembering anything like that from when he was in school.

  
“It’s where school send their smartest students to sit at a table and answer as many questions correctly as they can for points.” Peter said as he rummaged through his bag. “The team with the highest score wins. We have a meet in a few weeks so Liz, she’s our captain, has been having us do practice questions. I’ll just be going over the material while I’m here and Aunt May can quiz me Sunday night.”

  
“Well, I have nothing to do so how about I quiz you?” Steve offered extending his hand for the packet of papers in Peter’s hand. “How does this go?”

  
Peter handed him the material and sat on the bed. “The various sections will let you know the different rules for each round. Rapid-fire has to be my favorite though.” He said grinning. “One question right after the other with only a few seconds to answer.”

  
Steve gave a nod as he looked over everything. “Oh good the answers are here.” He said. “Something tells me this is going to cover more than just a standard education from the 40’s.”

  
That earned him a laugh from Peter. “Yeah, we’ve come a long ways since then technology wise.”

  
“I’ve noticed, but still no flying cars.” Steve said. “Howard promised flying cars.”

  
More laughter bubbled out of Peter. “Nope, but now we carry mini computers around in our pockets.” He said pulling out his phone with a small flourish. “If you wanted to start with the rapid-fire questions I can set a timer.”

  
“Sounds like a plan.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Tony was standing on one side of the counter pouring over a Starkpad as Rodney moved about the kitchen making diner for everyone in the compound. “Make extra for the kid.” Tony said not looking up from the data on his screen.

  
“Extra? How much extra?” Rhodey asked as he began pulling more food out.

  
“According to this, he should be eating more…” Tony said a slight frown on his lips. “It suggests his metabolism is just as high if not higher than Capsicle’s.”

  
“Damn…” Rhodey said pulling out even more. “Though according to his file he has a scholarship to the school… Maybe he doesn’t want to eat more than his aunt can afford?”

  
“Might need to make sure he well stocked on snacks then…” Tony sighed running his hands over his face. “That is something a mentor does right?”

  
“Depends on the mentor.” Sam said as he came into the kitchen. He took one look at the amount of food Rhodey was making. “Are we expecting more people?”

  
“No, Tony just discovered that the kid might just be able to eat more than Steve BEFORE he fills full.” Rhodey said as he continued cooking.

  
“Damn.” Sam said as he sat next to Tony to take a look at the information on the pad. “This is all just possibilities right?”

  
“Yeah, we test his limits tomorrow.” Tony answered switching over to his suit designs. “Though with how much he does all sorts of acrobatics I can’t make the suit very protective just yet. I’m not far enough along with nanite tech to chance it.”

  
“Why not put in an alert system to let us know when he does get hurt?” Sam suggested.

  
“Already in.” Tony said flicking over to various features. “It was the first thing programmed, along with the heater. Can’t have him freezing just because he is out in just the suit during the winter.”

  
Sam nodded looking over at Rodney who really was starting to look like he had too much going on. “Need some help with diner?” He asked.

  
“Please, lord knows Tony won’t nor should he help.” Rhodey said grateful as Sam stood up and came around the counter to help with the small feast.

  
“I can cook.” Tony defended himself finally looking up at the two of them.

  
“So says the omelet that you gave Pepper.” Rhodey said.

  
“It was only a little burnt!” Tony said looking as if he had been insulted. “And how did you know? Did Pepper tell you? Or was it JARVIS?”

  
“The cook you kicked out of the kitchen.” Rhodey said with a smirk. “He praised you for not starting a fire though. So that’s something.”

  
“I only start fires so Dum-E has something to do.” Tony said as he began to move away from the kitchen. “If I didn’t than he would be all up in my work space all the time. Now if you excuse me I have got to find out what the Star Spangled Wonder has done with the Spiderling.”

  
Rhodey smiled as he shook his head turning to the food once again.

\------------------------------------------

After quickly asking FRIDAY which room Steve had placed Peter in Tony made his way there hoping to see if he could get a few questions answered by the boy. He paused outside the door hearing laughter from inside. Maybe the kid was watching something funny?

  
He gave a quick knock before making his way inside to see both Steve and Peter looking at him both with smiles on their faces. “Clearly I missed the party.” He said before walking further into the room. “Got a few more questions for you kid.”

  
“Okay.” Peter said as he turned to more fully face Tony.

  
“Have you noticed yourself being hungrier than you used to be?” Tony asked flicking through his data.

  
“Yeah…” Peter said sounding a bit confused and worried. “Why?”

  
“Because what the full analysis of your blood work suggests is that you have a higher metabolism.” Tony answered tapping away as he confirmed that the kid did indeed have that. “Just means you need to eat more. We’ll figure out just how much more, but things are looking like you need to be packing away just as much as the Poster Boy here.”

  
“You sure?” Peter asked now a small note of panic coming to his voice. “I think I’m getting enough right now. So maybe it’s wrong?”

  
Tony let out a sigh through his nose. “Kid it really isn’t that big a deal.” He said. “Rodney’s making a big diner, and not eating enough can cause problems with the rest of your abilities. Hell-“

  
“Language!” Steve shot in looking at Tony and gesturing pointedly at Peter.

  
“I hear worse in school…” Peter said looking between the two adults. “Really, not a little kid anymore. Innocent ears are gone. Seriously you should hear how some of the muggers talk. They’d make a sailor blush.”

  
“Right as I was saying…” Tony said dismissing the topic of less than suitable language. “If we get you eating what you should be, more abilities might present themselves as you’ll have the fuel for them. You said that sense that alerts you to danger is a bit iffy at times? Well, maybe eating more will help stabilize it.”

  
Peter looked at his hands picking at the thread bare sleeves. “I can’t tell Aunt May I need to eat more…” He muttered.

  
“And why can’t you?” Steve asked concern slipping into his voice.

  
“She works triple shifts enough as it is to support us both.” Peter said not looking up, but moving on the pick at his nails instead. “There’s a reason I have the scholarship to Midtown…”

  
Tony pinched the bridge of his nose thinking it over. “Then I guess you’ll have to come up here.” He said. “I’ll talk with you aunt about it. Figure out a good schedule. But when you are here you eat what you are given and you say nothing about it. We clear?”

  
“Yes Mr. Stark.” Peter said nodding his head.

  
“Don’t worry.” Steve said giving Peter a wink. “I’ll show you where all the best snacks are stashed.” He handed Peter back the papers from before. “Shall we do this again tomorrow? Or is that too much prep?”

  
“I’d like that.” Peter said taking the questions back and putting them back in his bag.

  
“Do what?” Tony said looking between the two.

  
“Decathlon practice.” Steve said. “I was quizzing him.”

  
“Decathlon?” Tony asked looking at Peter. “You’re on the Decathlon team?”

  
“Top tier.” Peter said with a shrug. “Comp is in a few weeks so got to get the practice in.”

  
Tony spun on his heel. “Well Platypus and Birdbrain 2 should be done with diner by now.” He said. “So let’s see if we can fill that Spider belly.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Peter fell face first on the bed that was far softer than the one he had back at the apartment with Aunt May. It had taken a bit more convincing from Tony and Steve to get him to eat his fill, but tonight he had to admit was the first time he felt full in months.

  
He let out a contented hum before reaching over to his bag to pull out his notebook and a pencil. He flipped it open to the formula he was working on. It was a new idea he had for his webs. If his numbers were correct he would be able to pack more of the fluid in a vail. A handy feature as he really had come far too close to running out just last week.

  
Mid-swing no less.

  
It had not been a fantastic moment and there was already various videos on his near face plant. It was not something he wanted to repeat anytime soon, hence the formula he was currently working on.

  
Maybe he could test it out this weekend even. He had been able to get some of the chemicals he would need from his chemistry class before he left. He quickly checked to make sure he had his dissolver in his bag before he started clearing space on the desk.

\----------

He lost track of time as he worked finally getting to the stage of filling a vail. He could barely contain his excitement when he heard a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Tony.

  
“Okay so the staying up all night thing is what I do kid.” He said as he crossed his arms. “I’m pretty sure little kids like you need sleep.”

  
“Just a few more minutes I swear.” Peter said not looking up from his careful pouring. He heard footsteps approach him behind.

  
“What are you even doing?” Tony asked leaning in to try and get a better look.

  
“Mixing a new web formula.” Peter answered. “I should hopefully be able to fit more in the cartage so I don’t run out as fast.”

  
“So the webs thing is not from your body, good to know.” Tony said now looking to the open notebook and looking over the numbers. “Is that seriously the tinsel strength?!” He picked it up looking over the math several times.

  
“Yup.” Peter said. “It has to be to account for all my swinging, and other things. Like stopping run away trucks.”

  
“This is pretty impressive.” Tony said as he looked through the other formulas. “I see you went through many different ratios.”

  
“Yeah, had the bruises to prove it, but they were all gone the day after testing.” Peter said as he sealed up the small capsule in his hands.

  
“You know that is not a normal thing and falls under abilities that should be mentioned right?” Tony asked letting the notebook flop back on the desk. “That is enhanced healing and quite the handy ability for the line of work you decided on. Though not one you should rely on.”

  
“Hence the web shooters and why I use my webs most of the time.” Peter said. “Distance fighting, less chance of the stabbing thing.”

  
“Though a better chance of the shooting thing.” Tony said. “Even if you keep moving around.”

  
“I know.” Peter said. “I’m not going into this stupidly.”

  
“I figured that out from watching a ridiculous amount of videos on you.” Tony said as he took a seat on the bed. “Though you do in fact need your sleep.”

  
“You’re still up.”

  
“I’m the adult.” Tony said pointing at him. “You are the kid, you do as I say, not as I do.”

  
It earned him a small laugh from Peter before the kid froze in place before tossing the small canister to the opposite side of the room and dragging Tony to the floor with a yelp. The vail burst before it even hit the wall sending web fluid all over the room.

  
“Okay so maybe I need to increase the strength of the vail to compensate for the added pressure of the fluid…” Peter said looking at the mess.

  
“Yeah…” Tony said looking at how the room now looked more like a burrowing spider’s tunnel. “And it is a bit too early to be decorating. Though got to say, love the style, really on brand with the whole spider thing. How long does this stuff last?”

  
“Few hours without the dissolver.” Peter said reaching for his bag. “Always carry it with me just in case of accidents.” He pulled a bottle out and started to slowly work his way trough the webbed mess.

  
Tony had moved over to some of it poking at it. “Biodegradable.” He mused. “Nice touch, makes people less angry to have random bits of this stuff floating around. Any other properties to this stuff?”

  
“I haven’t really had the chance to test it out…” Peter said. “Limited on supplies and time to make it.”

  
Tony gave a nod before heading to the door of the room. “Well when you’re done cleaning up go to sleep or I will sick Platypus on you.”

  
“Who?” Peter got out too late as the door was already closed. He stared for a moment completely confused. Tony had the strangest nicknames for people. He shook his head and returned to dissolving the webs around the room.

\------------------------------------------------------

Peter turned over on the bed tangled up in the sheets, barely floating into a conscious state when something set off his warning system.

  
He bolted out of bed falling to the floor in a heap of limbs and blankets staring wide-eyed at Natasha Romanoff otherwise known as Black Widow crouched on his bed a dagger in the spot he had been previously. “Stark sent me to wake you for the day.” She said as she got off the bed and walked over to him extending a hand. “I like your reflexes, and that sixth sense. Got a name for it?”

  
“No…” Peter said as he carefully took her hand and stood up. “Do you wake everyone up with a dagger?”

  
“Only the ones I’m going to train.” She said with a wink. “Now hurry up or you’ll miss out on Steve’s French toast breakfast.”

  
She left the room leaving him to tend to his morning routine. He was pulling a shirt over his head when he paused thinking over that conversation. THE Black Widow was going to train him?

  
He dashed out of the room still barefoot and skidded into the dinning room. “What do you mean going to train?!” He asked his voice sounding squeaky.

  
A smirk formed on her lips. “Can’t have you out there not knowing how to fight.” She said. “Watched how you move when you do get into confrontations, you could stand to know some hand to hand combat.”

  
Tony looked up from his pad. “And just when did I agree to this?” He asked looking over at Nat. “I am the mentor here. Shouldn't I have a say in who or who doesn't get involved in his training?”

  
“No to both questions..” Nat said with a shrug. “I'll teach him combat or do you really want to try and tell me no?” She turned her attention to Tony raising an eyebrow.

  
Tony to his credit held her stare for a few moments before looking back to his pad. “Fine, just don’t break him too much.” He said. “Possible enhanced healing factor is not to factor into it.”

  
“Enhanced healing?” Sam asked around a mouth full of food. Peter just starting to dig into the small mountain Steve sat in front of him ruffling the boy’s hair a bit.

  
“Yes, which leads me to wonder what else he is hiding.” Tony said setting his pad aside. “This whole training thing isn’t going to work unless you trust us and tell us everything. Like you said you’re stronger now. How much stronger? Any idea what you can do with that? I am guessing pretty strong if that video of you catching that car was any clue.”

  
Peter shrugged as he swallowed. “I don’t really know.” He said. “I didn’t even know if I could catch that car, I just reacted. It’s why I don’t get into fights if I can avoid it. I don’t want to hurt anyone. Just stop the bad things from happening and help people out in general.”

  
“So not knowing if you would indeed catch and stop a speeding car you just sprang into action and said to hell with it?” Tony asked before running his hands over his face. “Oh I can feel some gray hair coming in already. What about you Capsicle? You’re even older than me how is it you don’t even have a single gray yet?”

  
Steve just sighed shaking his head at Tony. “Must be that serum.” He said as he started to eat.

  
“Eat up kid.” Tony said his attention going back to his pad once more. “After breakfast we hit the gym. About time we figure out what your limits are and what it is we are working with fully. Then You need to come to the lab for a fitting for a new suit. I have a prototype nearly done, just need to make sure it fits before adding the finishing touches.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so something I am sure Nat is going to be interested in first." Tony said as Peter followed him into another gym. "We are going to see just how hard you can hit." He stopped next to a plate mounted on the wall. "Just punch it with everything you got."

Peter looked over his shoulder at the others who had followed them. Nat he could understand as she was going to be teaching him more combat techniques. But the others he couldn't quite figure out their reasoning. "So everything I got?" He asked Tony trying to bring his focus to the task at hand.

"Yup." Tony said gesturing to the plate. "Don't worry, it's built to withstand the Hulk. I doubt you'll break it."

"Okay." Peter said getting into stance in front of the plate. Nat straightened her posture looking over his form. She wasn't starting from total scratch, he had some training in at least a boxing capacity.

Peter drew his arm back and let it swing, his fist making contact just as he heard a crack. His brow furrowed as he didn't feel any pain. He brought his hand back before his jaw fell loose.

"You broke it..." Tony said staring at the crack on what was once smooth metal. "FRI, sweetie did you get a reading?" He stepped closer to inspect the damage better running a cautious hand along the crack.

"Fortunately yes." FRIDAY spoke up. "Sending the data to your pad Boss. I would not recommend being hit by that. Ever. Readings suggest he could at least knock out the Hulk with that."

"Okay." Tony said moving away to the next piece of equipment. "Don't get the Spider-Baby angry got it."

"I am so sorry Mr. Stark!" Peter said scrambling after the man. "I didn't mean to crack it, but you said to give it my all... Maybe I should have held back?"

"You did nothing wrong kid." Tony said waving him off. "This is to find out your limits, and apparently your limits include you being able to go toe to toe with Brucie when he is having a bad day."

Peter shuffled from foot to foot as they came to a stop at a set of weights. "I hope it wasn't too expen-"

"Okay I am cutting you off there." Tony said slicing through the air with a hand. "Billionaire here." He pointed at himself. "And that money isn't even going be scratched replacing that. So all thoughts of how much you could possibly be costing me for accidental damage caused at my own encouragement ends the moment you walked in the building understood?"

"Yes sir..." Peter said sounding rather meek.

"Drop the sir." Tony said. "That just makes me feel old." He ran a hand through his hair before gesturing to the weights. "Well, get on. We'll take a look at how much you can lift. Starting with what I am guessing is the force of that car you caught." He walked over to a nearby panel on the wall as Peter sat down and grabbed the bar. "We'll go in sets of ten reps." He said. "Increasing the weight with each set. When it becomes too much you tell me."

"Okay." Peter said giving a nod in understanding. A look of determination crossed his features as he wiggled a little bit getting more comfortable.

"Right then." Tony said looking over at Peter. "Lift away."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed as Tony kept increasing the weight and Peter just kept lifting the weight before it was clear he had to start putting effort into it. Though if it was from the difficulty of the weight or the fact that he had gone trough so much repetition of the same motion Tony could not figure. He gave a sigh as he increased the weight again looking at the numbers before watching the teen just lift through it. "Right kid you've hit over ten tons." He said shaking his head. "Beat Cap over there a few times over. Are you sure you can keep going?"

Peter was panting as he carefully lowered the bar one final time. "That was a bit difficult." He said letting his arms fall to his chest. "Not something I want to have to lift very often if I'm honest."

"Okay, but do you think you could go for a higher weight?" Steve asked walking over to the two.

"Maybe with a bit of rest." Peter said with a shrug. "But not right now."

"Then it's break time." Tony said going over to the others and taking his pad from Rhodey. "After we'll test your flexibility. Those acrobatics suggest you have quite a bit."

"Lunch might be in order." Sam said standing up and rubbing his eyes. He had somehow fallen asleep while Peter was lifting the weights. "I'll get started, Nat you want to help?"

Nat stood up as well. "Sure." She answered as she followed him out the door.

Tony scrolled through the data he had so far nearly dropping his pad when he saw the actual number of the force behind Peter's punch. He began muttering to himself switching over to the diagram he had of the suit and adding a few adjustments. "Kid something tells me you will eventually be a great addition to the team." He said.

"What?!" Peter said vaulting up from his seat. "Me?! An Avenger?!"

"Not until you are older." Steve said pointedly.

"Like post college older." Tony stressed even more. "This, all this is to make sure you don't get yourself killed before then. Got to protect that bright future."

Sounds where coming out of Peter's mouth but no clear words as he seemed to just being trying to process what was just said. Him an Avenger? Sure it wouldn't be right away but he never even entertained the idea of joining them, at least not for more than a few seconds. "Would I go on missions?" He finally got out.

"Only if they are deemed non-threatening." Tony said before Steve could get a word in edgewise on the matter. "And we will need to come up with ground rules before you even step a single toe out in the suit."

"And we mean even the one you have now." Steve said pointing at Peter with a firm look. "Right now you have no way of contacting someone if you get in over your head. We can't let you do that."

"Yeah what Cap said." Tony said still looking over the designs. "Are to stuck on the red and blue coloring?"

"It looks good doesn't it?" Peter asked. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"It's already established as your color scheme." Tony said tapping a few places on the pad. "Might as well stick to it for now. Though I am adding a bit more style to it. Really sweat pants?"

"It was all they had in the bargain bin!" Peter said trying to defend his choice. "I had a limited budget. I could move in it easy enough."

"Bargain bin?" Tony said looking up now. "Of what?"

"The thrift store down on the corner near where I live..." Peter said. "I find some good things there a lot."

Tony shook his head returning to his pad.

"It's not a bad look for something you came up with on your own." Rhodey said finally moving over to them. "Just try not mention thrift stores around Tones again. You might not like the result."

Peter just pouted where he stood. Just what was the problem with his suit anyway?

"I'll need to take a closer look at how you use your webs." Tony said. "I know you use a liquid, but I need to see the delivery system. What sorts of material did you use?"

Peter just shrugged. "Just various parts I found dumpster diving." He said. "Some I had to buy, but I tried to avoid that if I could."

"So you made them completely from scratch." Tony said. "Any programming in them?"

"No programming." Peter said. "My friend Ned is better at that sort of thing. I just like building stuff. Had his help in getting my computer running after I had built it."

"Why not have him help you program various settings?" Tony asked.

"No..." Peter said again shifting his weight from foot to foot. "You guys are the first ones to find out I'm Spider-Man... I can't let them know. Ned would try to figure out someway to make us popular with it. Not that it would work. I mean I've known Harry all my life and Ned nearly as long."

"Why would some guy named Harry have any effect on your popularity?" Rhodey asked confused.

"Harry Osborn." Peter said. "Son of Norman Osborn. If I didn't get this internship with Mr. Stark I would have gone to Mr. Osborn. He told me that should I want it I have any job I wanted at Oscorp."

"What?!" Tony said shock clear on his face. "That piece of slime had his sights on you?!"

"Mr. Osborn really has a bad reputation." Peter said. "But he has never treated me badly."

"That isn't the point Pete." Rhodey said. "Oscorp is Stark Industries biggest rival now that Hammer is gone. Their quickly expanding Bio-Chem facilities has caught the attention of the military."

"I know..." Peter said. "Mr. Osborn wouldn't stop talking about it last I saw him. But they do more than just military based stuff. Their medical research was one of things that made me seriously consider taking him up on his offer of my internship for school."

Warning bells were sounding like crazy in Tony's mind at the words coming from the kid's mouth. Norman Osborn was a man similar to himself. He was used to getting what he wanted, and didn't like being told no. "Kid..." Tony began taking a deep breath and opening his mouth to continue but never got the chance. Nat poked her head into the gym to tell them that lunch was ready.

The subject was placed on a back burner, leaving an unsettled feeling in the darkest corners of Tony's mind. Just what did Norman Osborn want with Peter Parker?


	5. Chapter 4: Ground Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is the updated chapter 4! I will be rewatching Civil War to determine how best to twist it to this story line. During this editing phase I have planned out several chapters for the future. This is looking at being 35+ chapters long. So hopefully I won't loose steam with this. Not all the chapters planned are going to be based around the movies, but for the next several ones, yeah, we will be delving into the movies. So rewatching will be abounding.

It had been two weeks since Peter spent the weekend at the compound. He had been able to convince them to at least let him still go out as Spider-Man during the lull, just as long as he kept himself out of the really big trouble.

  
His schedule did change to accommodate the times he now had to go to the Tower. It was a good thing he decided to drop a few of his clubs, both Robotics and Band. He refused to let go of Decathlon, which met on Tuesdays and Thursdays. As such he was to go to the tower Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and the compound every other weekend.

  
This Friday was his second compound weekend.

  
He found himself once again watching the time tick by on the clock wanting the bell to ring out and dismiss the final class of the day. Sure he loved the Tower days, even if it was filled with Nat training him until he could barely breath. The food afterwards was good so that was a plus, not to mention Tony made it a point to be there the entire time.

  
He would sit off to the side as Peter was thrown to the mat time after time by the female spy. Often times going over some bit of work that Pepper couldn’t do. Though there were times when he would be watching the pair as if trying to figure out where Peter’s training was.

  
Nat seemed pleased with how his form was coming along, though she was getting more and more annoyed by the fact that Peter would not throw even the smallest amount of his strength behind his occasional hits. It had led to a small argument that past Wednesday that ended with him revealing he just didn’t know how much he could put behind a punch before he would seriously hurt someone.

  
She had to concede to that, and looked over to Tony who had been paying attention at that time and had begun typing something up on his pad. Peter had just looked between the two a little bit lost before Nat had sent him to the showers for the day calling their training short for the day.

  
Peter could only hope that hadn’t changed their minds about him. Though what good would it do for them to have someone who couldn’t figure out their own strength?

  
He sighed as he tried to force himself to pay attention to the last few moments in class. They had not called off his weekend visit. So that had to count for something.

  
The bell finally rang and Peter joined the rest of the students pouring into the hallway to go home.

  
“Excited for the weekend?” Ned asked as he walked over bag already on his shoulder. “You never told me where this internship was... Or what it is you do really…”

  
“Stark Industries.” Peter said as he continued to change out his books for the ones he would need for homework as well as pulling out his travel bag. “And I do normal intern stuff.”

  
“Like fetch coffee?” Ned asked raising an eyebrow. Peter nodded not quite liking that he was still lying to one of his best friends. “I guess that’s still cool. Someone has to keep those science people caffeinated.”

  
“Yeah, and now I get an entire weekend of it.” He said as they started for the door. “But I think I’ll be free tonight to join a raid or two online. I’ll have my phone so shouldn’t be an issue.”

  
“Cool.” Ned said nodding. “I’ll text you later with the details.”

  
“Sure th-“ Peter never got the chance to finish his sentence as he was slammed into the lockers nearby.

  
“Watch where you’re going Penis.” Flash said as he moved along with his cronies.

  
Ned had stopped to try and help steady Peter. “I miss having Harry around.” He said with a sigh. “At least then people would just ignore us.”

  
“I miss him too.” Peter said. “But I think they were more afraid of what Mr. Osborn would do than what he would. I should get going. My ride doesn’t like to wait. I’ll try to make one of the raids.”

  
“Okay, enjoy getting all that coffee.” Ned said giving Peter a wave as the teen ducked into the waiting car.

  
“Hi Happy how’s it hanging?” Peter asked as he sat down and began pulling out his books. It was a long ride, and if his past rides were any clue, yup there went the divider. Peter lightly shook his head as his attention turned to his homework.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

This weekend saw a bit more in the way of homework for Peter as he still had his math to do when they pulled up to the complex. It made no difference to him though as he made his way into the building alongside Happy. He could just do it later.

  
“Welcome back Peter.” Came FRIDAY’s voice. “Boss would like for me to inform you that the room you used on your last visit is available to you should you wish. If not an alternate room may be found.”

  
“The same room is fine, thank you FRIDAY.” Peter said as he moved about the halls more familiar with the layout this time around. “Where I am going today?”

  
“Boss would like you to meet him in the lab when you are settled.” FRIDAY said. “He believes the suit is ready now and would like to go over a few more tests.”

  
“I’ll be there as soon as I drop my stuff off.” Peter said now nearly dashing to his room excitement flowing forth from him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was barely ten minutes later that he poked head down the hall to the lab. A tiny frown pulled at his mouth, he could hear the loud music from where he was. Oh well, it wasn’t like he couldn’t deal with it. He shook it off and made his way down pressing a button next to the lab door to signal his arrival.

  
He wasn’t about to just enter the room, that would just be bad manners.

  
He blinked as he heard the music cut off suddenly before the door opened to reveal Tony. “What took you so long, come on Suit’s waiting.” He quickly dragged the teen inside pushing him towards a screen. “Get it on, quickly now.”

  
Peter did as he was told ducking behind the screen to change. “You didn’t have to turn off your music you know…” He said.

  
“And you have sensitive ears.” Tony answered back. “Besides I would much rather not shout. How’s it fit?”

  
“I think you made it a little loose…” Peter said as he came around the screen trying to hold the suit up with his arms. “I know I said I liked the loose fit of my current suit, but this is a bit much.”

  
“Press the spider on the chest.” Tony said walking over to one of the many screens about the lab.

  
Peter did just that and felt the suit instantly hug his form. “Oh that’s so cool.” He said looking it over noticing his field of vision altered itself as he looked the suit over. He began looking around the lab focusing on different things. “This is so cool!”

  
“Cool is the best you got?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. “Not Amazing, Spectacular… or I don’t know… Stupendous?”

  
“You found the fan pages didn’t you?” Peter asked as he moved around in the suit bending and twisting as he tested the flexibility of the fabric. Tony himself was watching carefully to make sure the suit shifted properly with Peter.

  
“Hey, only a few months into the whole hero thing and you already have a fan base.” Tony said as he walked over to Peter now putting his hands on the suit looking for any sort of flaws that his eyes couldn’t see. “Sure it is mostly Queens residents, but I saw a few from the other burrows trickling in. Your loudest supporter seems to come from your school.”

  
Peter looked over the web shooters on his wrists as Tony looked over the rest of the suit. They were definitely a lot more streamlined than the ones he built. Information started to display before his vision. “Uh… Mr. Stark?”

  
Tony glanced up to see where Peter’s focus was. “That’s your HUB you’re seeing.” He said going back to his checking. “It’s fairly basic now, but as you level up on the hero thing you’ll unlock more options.”

  
“Like a character in a game?” Peter asked looking over all the information seeing he had a few different web options available to him. “The more experience the better the equipment unlocks?”

  
“Exactly.” Tony said stepping away from Peter once he was satisfied. “There is an AI in there too. Haven’t had the chance to name her yet, but I think I’ll leave that up to you. Her main purpose is to help teach you how to use all the stuff I put into that.”

  
“How do I activate her?” Peter asked.

  
“Ask a question about the suit.” Tony said. “She’ll answer it, and after you come up with a name you can use that.”

  
“Okay…” Peter said thinking over what he wanted to ask. “Uh, Suit Lady?”

  
“Yes Peter?” He heard a calm, caring voice answer. “What can I do for you?”

  
“These Web Shooters…” Peter continued looking at them calling up the HUB with the option for them. “How do I choice which web style to use?”

  
“As you can see from the display different options hover over your fingers.” She explained. “The suit is equipped with sensors to let the devices know which finger or fingers you are moving. This will enable you to scroll through your options. You may also set quick options for variations you find you use most often. These options can be set to both hands, or just one.”

  
“Just how many options do I have?” Peter asked as he began scrolling through looking at the details of each one.

  
“576 possible options.” She said.

  
Peter slowly looked up at Tony. “576 web options?!” He sounded incredulous.

  
“What?” Tony asked. “Is that not enough?” He was quickly pulling up data sheets on his screens. “I thought I came up with every possible scenario, with plenty of options for each one…”

  
“Not enough?!” Peter asked pulling off the mask. “Mr. Stark I think you went a little nuts. I’ve been using only one style of webs. What would I ever need with 576?!”

  
“Hopefully you’ll never need to know.” Tony said calming down slightly, though he was still going through all the options he had built in. “But don’t worry, you’ll learn how to use them all though the Training Wheels protocol.”

  
“Training Wheels?” Peter asked. “You do know I’m not five right?”

  
“You are still a kid there Underoos.” Tony said pointing at him. “So kiddie hero gets kiddie names for his protocols.”

  
“Protocols?” Peter asked. “As in more than one?”

  
“Several.” Tony said. “With many I hope are never needed.”

  
“Do I want to know what they are called?” Peter asked knowing he would regret it.

  
“With your reaction to the training program installed I don’t think you do.” Tony said. “So I’ll let you learn them as you trip them. Now out of the suit. Nat is expecting you in Gym 7 today. We found a way to help with your strength issue.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter stared at the robot in front of him. “So I am to fight this training dummy?” He asked. “And that will teach me how hard I can hit how? Metal and bones are two different things.”

  
“It will register the force of your blows.” Nat explained. “Then we can look it over and see what sort of damage you would have done to a normal person. This way you can practice controlling your strength without hurting someone.”

  
Peter nodded. “Okay.” He glanced over at the small assortment of identical robots off to the side. “And they are for what?”

  
“In case you break this one.” Nat said. “Eventually we will move on to multiple hostiles, but for now we’ll work on controlling that enhanced strength of yours.”

  
“Okay.” He finally dropped into stance. He just hoped he didn’t break any more expensive Stark tech, accident or not.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter sat down at his desk in his room after the long hours of training and diner giving a deep sigh. His hair was still slightly damp from the shower he took after training. It had been good though. He even started getting a handle on just how hard he could throw a punch before bones in a normal person would break.

  
He still felt bad about the two drones that had fallen during the process and even tried to apologize profusely over diner to Tony. The man however threatened to remake the suit in sparkly pink fabric if Peter didn’t stop apologizing over the silly robots.

  
It had been most effective.

  
He stretched in his seat reaching for his bag to pull out the remainder of his homework for the weekend, a yawn escaping him as he pulled the math out. His attention zeroing in so he didn’t notice the knocking at his door.

  
The person waited a few minutes before knocking again, then a few more before carefully opening the door with a third knock. “Peter?” Steve asked seeing the boy at the desk. “It’s getting rather late. Don’t you think you should sleep?”

  
Peter looked over his shoulder at him . “I will after I finish my math.” He said turning back around.

  
“Having trouble?” Steve asked walking over. “I might not be as helpful as Tony, but I can try.”

  
“No trouble.” Peter said. “Just didn’t get to it on the ride up is all. After this I’ll have the rest of the weekend to be tormented by Miss. Romanoff.”

  
Steve gave a chuckle. “Tormented is a good word for it.” He said remembering the few times he had agreed to a training session with her. “Though if I were you I would start calling her Nat. She not really one for formalities among friends.”

  
Peter looked up at Steve. “I don’t know…” He said. “I mean it really is nice that you guys decided to train me and all… But friends?”

  
“What are we not cool enough to be your friends?” Steve asked.

  
“No…” Peter said. “That’s not it… It’s just well…. You’re you. And I’m….” He went quiet looking back at his homework before him. “Well… I’m me…”

  
Steve’s brow furrowed. “Explain…”

  
“Before I got all these powers I was a nearly legally blind asthmatic with a ridiculous amount of allergies.” Peter said. “Only things unique about me were that I had no biological parents and was at the top of my class. If it wasn’t for that spider bite we would never even being talking.”

  
Steve nodded slowly taking the words in. “Well…” He said. “Before I was injected with that super serum I was a skinny little runt with asthma problems and a fair few allergies myself.” He crouched down to be more eye level with Peter so the teen wasn’t looking up at him.

  
“Yes your powers have lead to us meeting, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.” He said holding out a hand to Peter. “Does it?”

  
Peter looked at the offered hand before slowly taking it smiling slightly at the firm shake he was given in return. “I guess not…” He said.

  
“So a Spider bite?” Steve asked tilting his head curiously. “Never heard of that happening from one.”

  
“It was a radioactive spider.” Peter explained. “One Oscorp was doing some genetic testing on that got loose. It bit me on the leg. Trust me if I never have to feel what I went through in the few days after that again I will be thrilled.”

  
Steve gave a sympathetic wince. “That bad?”

  
“You don’t want to know.” Peter said. “Though it did give me the idea for my symbol.” He pulled up his pant leg to show the pink scar that resembled a spider on his calf. “I cover it up, as it really is too distinct for anyone to accidentally see. And I really don’t want Aunt May to freak out over it. She’s went through enough already.”

  
Steve nodded looking the scar over. “Well, I don’t think I’ll keep you from your math homework any longer.” He said standing up again. “Though go to bed right after.”

  
“I will.” Peter said as Steve ruffled his hair lightly. “Goodnight.”

  
“Goodnight.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony sat on one of the couches in the common living space, a large silver briefcase resting on the table in front of him. Peter sat on the couch opposite him. Serious faces on both of them.

  
“Okay, so this is your suit.” Tony said placing a hand on top of the case. “Happy will be here in an hour to take you home, but first we need to go over some rules. You are to follow these rules and if you do you won’t activate any of the more embarrassing protocols I’ve programmed into it.”

  
Peter nodded shifting slightly in his seat.

  
“Rule one.” Tony said making sure Peter held eye contact with him. “Open communication at all times. You get in over your head you call. We tell you to do something, you do it. You are a trainee, one that will eventually become part of the team. A team talks to one another and listens as well. Without open and clear communication a team falls apart.”

  
“Yes Mr. Stark.” Peter said with a nod.

  
“Rule two.” Tony moved on. “Be home by Ten on school nights and Midnight on weekends. You need proper sleep in order to function. Your AI will warn you when you need to start heading home. Listen to her.”

  
Peter gave a firm nod.

  
“Rule three.” Tony continued. “You will maintain your grades in school. If they drop so much as half a point, you will be grounded from Spider-Man activity until your grade improves once more. You are at the top of your class in an advanced STEM private school. Keep it that way, it will make my job of getting you into MIT a lot easier.”

  
“MIT?!” Peter’s eyes widened. “But college is a ways off…”

  
“Never too early to start thinking about it.” Tony said pointedly. “I took one look at your grades and set aside the needed funds, and before you protest think of it as part of your internship and an incentive to work for Stark Industries instead of Oscorp.”

  
Peter couldn’t help but hear the slight distain in the word Oscorp as Tony spoke. “You want me to work at Stark Industries?”

  
“When you’re older.” Tony said. “But moving on to rule four. Eat. You have a metabolism that rivals Cap’s. You need to eat in order to fuel that. If you have trouble doing so, let one of us know. We will make sure you get the proper amount of food.”

  
“The extra food has been helping…” Peter admitted. His sixth sense seemed to be working more steadily. As if it really was a matter of getting the right amount of energy in order for it function as it should.

  
“See?” Tony said. “I’m always right. Don’t you forget that.”

  
Peter gave a smile at that.

  
“Rule five.” Tony said now pointing at Peter as his face became hard. “I am telling you I put a tracker in this suit. It will be used for emergencies only. DO NOT under any circumstances remove that tracker. It is to help us find you if you get into trouble you can’t get out of.”

  
“And it will only be used in emergency situations?” Peter asked.

  
“Only for emergencies.” Tony said.

  
“Okay.” Peter said fine with that. “Any more rules?”

  
“Just rule six.” Tony said. “The rules will be changed as needed. All parties will be informed when the rules change. If you feel a rule needs to be changed or added, let us know and we will discuss it.”

  
Peter nodded. It sounded fair enough. “Okay.”

  
“Do we have an agreement on these rules?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

  
“Yes.” Peter said giving a firm nod of his head.

  
“Very well.” Tony said now pushing the case towards Peter. “Welcome Spider-Man to world of being a Superhero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review after reading. Any helpful comments about what you have read will go a long way to making this piece what I want it to be. A read of pure delight for you dear people. I will try to answer any questions I can about the story, but I will refuse to give out any spoilers. Sorry, but if you want to know what happens you will need to read on.


	6. Chapter 5: Lost in Translation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right then, so those of you returning to this fic I would suggest backing up a few chapters as I have done quite a bit of editing (see Chapter 3: I Could Snap You Like a Twig). The previous chapter is entirely new as well. Without back tracking to through those two chapters you may find yourself a little lost in this chapter. We are now entering the events of Captain America: Civil War. I am rewatching the movie as I type up the chapters so as to find ways to alter the events to fit this AU while still staying true to the Marvel Universe that has become so well loved. I hope you enjoy reading.

A free afternoon at the Compound was something Peter didn’t get much of. Normally Nat would have him training with the robots or herself now that he had some handle on his control, but she was away on a solo mission.

  
Tony had told him to just explore and that FRIDAY would tell him if he was near anywhere he shouldn’t be. So Peter was doing just that. He had stopped and talked with Steve and Sam for a moment before he continued on. He paused hearing soft music from a hall he just passed. He tilted his head in the direction of the sound before following it.

  
It had been a while since he had the chance to play music himself, really ever since he dropped band. He paused outside a room with an open door. He saw a younger woman inside, not much older than himself really if he had to make a guess. She was playing a guitar.

  
He knocked on the door after a moment to let her know she had an audience. She looked up surprised before smiling. “You must be Peter.” She said setting her instrument aside. “Steve has mentioned you. I am Wanda.”

  
“Hi.” Peter said with a small wave. “I didn’t mean to make you stop. I heard you playing and didn’t want to just listen without you knowing…”

  
“That is very sweet of you.” She said patting the space next to her in an invitation to join her. “Do you play? Steve said you had been a part of your school’s band before dropping it?”

  
“Yeah, it was a concert band.” Peter said. “I couldn’t do the matching band, not enough stamina, but never played the guitar.”

  
“Which instrument?” She asked her soft smile never leaving her features.

  
“Piano.” Peter said. “Though I haven’t played since I quit band. My Aunt and I don’t have the space or the money for even an electric keyboard.”

  
“There is a piano here.” Wanda said standing and picking up her guitar. “I would love to play with someone else. That is if you do not mind?”

  
“Would it be okay?”

  
“It is in one of the common rooms for general use.” Wanda said thinking it over. “And I was told that common areas and the items in them can be used by anyone at any time.”

  
“Okay then.” Peter said smiling. “Lead the way.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was walking around the halls apparently looking for something. He stopped seeing Steve, Sam, Rhodey and even Vision sitting around the kitchen counter. “Any of you see Peter?” He asked.

  
“He talked with me and Steve a while ago before wondering off again.” Sam said. “Said something about you telling him to go explore the Compound.”

  
“I saw him with Wanda not too long ago.” Vision answered after. “She had her guitar and they seemed to be heading towards the west common room.”

  
Tony turned on his heel and headed off towards the west end of the building. As to why Wanda would bring her guitar with her somewhere besides her room he wasn’t sure as she tended to keep all her personal belongings confined to her space.

  
It didn’t take him long to navigate the halls to the room in question, and when he did he stopped at the threshold and just stared at the pair, his mouth hanging open slightly.

  
Wanda was playing her guitar, a sight that was not new to the billionaire, but that was not what held most of his attention. Peter was sitting at the piano. Playing along with her. Tony slowly closed his mouth watching them play through whatever song it was a smile threatened to pull at the corners of his lips as he watched Peter miss a note and blush muttering a near quiet apology to Wanda who only shook her head with a fond smile as she just played on.

  
It was good that they had someone closer in age to Peter. From what he heard from Happy the kid could use more friends. He walked forward taking a seat nearby and only cleared his throat when the piece was finished. “Well now.” He said as Peter’s head whipped around to him his eyes wide looking for all the world like a deer caught in headlights. “Just what is this hidden talent of my protégé?”

  
Random sounds came out of Peter’s mouth as the boy tried to scramble for words. “I’m sorry Mr. Stark!” Was the first thing that came tumbling out. “I should have asked you first if it was okay to play the piano, but Wanda said it was in one of the common areas that were intended for anyone to use and we thought that meant it was okay, if it wasn’t then I take full responsibility as I really wanted to play again because I haven’t since I dropped Band and I can’t play at home as we don’t have the means to have even a keyboard, and really Mr. Stark I won’t do it again-“

  
“Easy there Kid!” Tony said leaping to his feet and covering the boy’s mouth so he would just stop rambling. “I’m not mad that you played the piano. If you want to play it you can whenever you’re up here. I can even get on at the Tower if you like playing that much.”

  
He still had his hand covering the boy’s mouth. “I’m going to remove my hand now.” Tony said. “I don’t want to hear any more apologies about this understood?” Peter nodded his head and Tony removed his hand.

  
“Sorry-“ Peter clamped a hand over his own mouth letting out an embarrassed groan. Wanda only let out a light laugh at the exchange.

  
“It was a pleasure meeting you Peter.” She said as she stood up. “I hope we can play together again soon.” She left the pair alone as she returned to her room.

  
Tony’s attention hadn’t wavered from Peter. “Right so the reason I came looking for you wasn’t to find any hidden talents.” He said giving a gentle pull on the boy’s arm as a signal for him to get up. “I have a few adjustments to your suit to go over with you in the lab. Just somethings discovered from reports on your patrols over the past few weeks.”

  
“You get reports about my patrols?” Peter asked as they walked.

  
“Just general stuff.” Tony said. “Mostly letting me know if the operating system is functioning properly or not. Do you have a name for your AI yet?”

  
“Karen.” Peter said. “She’s really helpful. I like her a lot. She even helps me figure out the best route to take to get somewhere. It’s a lot easier to calculate my swings with all the good hold points highlighted better. Beats having to memorize them all. Nearly fell once because I forgot one of the weaker spots on a building.”

  
Tony nodded. “That’s good.” He said. “Not that you nearly fell, but that she’s doing what she was programmed to do. Then again I did program her myself.”

  
Peter laughed before pulling out his phone that buzzed and shooting off a message before watching the screen. Tony curiously peeked over his shoulder before a deep frown appeared on his face. “Your screen is cracked to hell.”

  
Peter shrugged. “It still works though.” He said.

  
“You sure about that?” Tony asked. “A screen that badly damaged could be telling of worse internally.”

  
“Well when it no longer works I’ll get a new one.” Peter said. “Been looking at a Galaxy Note 3 maybe a 4…”

  
Tony froze on the spot. “WHAT?!” He shouted causing Peter to stop and look up at him his eyes going wide again. “No! Nope. Not happening. Come with me.” He grabbed Peter’s arm and just about dragged Peter the rest of the way to lab.

  
Once there he steered Peter over to a stool. “Sit.” He commanded moving over to a chest of drawers. Peter just did as he was told watching Tony nervously as the man was muttering under his breath.

  
“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked tentatively. “Is everything okay?”

  
“No, no it is not.” Tony said pulling a box out of the drawer. “Give me that piece of junk you call a phone.” He snapped his fingers holding a hand out to Peter. The device was surrendered and Tony placed it on the table before him as he opened the box in his other hand.

  
A StarkPhone that Peter did not recognize as one on the market yet appeared and was placed on the table next to his phone. “Mr. Stark?” He questioned.

  
“No intern of mine should be caught dead with inferior tech.” Tony said as he started tapping on both screens at the same time. “And to be caught with tech that is not from Stark Industries?! Oh now that is just insulting.”

  
Tony tossed the phone with the cracked screen into a nearby trash bin as Peter let out a sound that was somewhere between a squawk and a screech as he watched his phone land in the trash. “Mr. Stark!” He said getting up to fetch his phone only to be stopped as Tony slapped a hand to his chest.

  
“No arguing.” He said. “Just take it. Think of it as if you are doing your job as an intern. Testing the product in a real world setting.”

  
Peter’s hand slowly came up and caught the phone as Tony removed his hand. He stared at the pristine new screen before him. “I can’t accept this…” He said trying to hand it back.

  
“Nope.” Tony said pushing Peter’s hands back. “I told you, call it product testing if it will make you feel better. Though in that case you will need to file a report on how it works out for you. In fact that is not a bad idea. Do that. At least then we can really pretend this entire internship thing is real.”

  
Peter’s jaw moved up and down as he tried to form words of protest before sighing and looking back at the phone. “Thank you.” He said appearing to shrink into himself. Tony’s eyes narrowed slightly at the action making note of it before turning to a screen and bringing up the suit.

  
“Now onto the updates on the suit.” Tony said. “And don’t you let me catch you with an inferior product in your hands ever again. Those hands are only to hold top class tech from now on. A Galaxy honestly…”

  
“Yes Mr. Stark.” Peter said turning his attention to the screen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter looked about the campus before him. “Tell me why I’m here again?” He asked looking to Tony standing next to him. “Isn’t just you that has to give the lecture? Why did I need to come?”

  
“Because I arranged for you to get a tour of the campus.” Tony said gesturing to the student heading towards them. “As a way to make up for you not going on the mission with the others sort of. You will be seeing everything the school has to offer as I go speak with all the promising young minds. It’s a private tour so you won’t feel so out of place with all the big seniors.”

  
“I’m a freshman in high school.” Peter stressed. “I still have all of four years of hell on Earth to get through first. I don’t even know if I will go-“

  
“You are going.” Tony said. “It’s already all set up. Even if for some bizarre reason you decide not to go here there is a trust fund set up to send you anywhere you desire anywhere in the world. It’s part of your internship. And watch your language.”

  
“How is paying for my college education part of an internship?”

  
“It is part of it when the intern will be working for Stark Industries after they graduate with full honors from college.” Tony said before pushing Peter towards his guide. “Now go, learn about how great this place is. Make them show you my old room.”

  
Peter let out a sigh as he shook hands with student and was lead away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were still an hour away from the compound and Peter had yet to stop talking about the tour he had been on. Excitement bubbling over as words tumbled from his lips. Tony felt his eyes drift to the picture that woman had given him of a boy not much older than Peter who had his life cut too short by him not saving him when he should have.

  
“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, all previous excitement having been sapped from his voice as concern made its way in. “Is everything okay?”

  
Tony looked up at the kid pulling out a smirk. “Everything’s good.” He said. “Tell me about the labs again?”

  
Peter didn’t look like he quite believed him, but launched into his description once more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was still talking when they pulled up to the building and Peter reached for the door handle only to stop When Tony’s hand held his wrist.

  
“Stay in the car.” He said his eyes locked on another car. “Happy take the kid around back. Don’t argue Webs. This is for your own safety.”

  
Peter looked at the car that held all of Tony’s attention before moving his seat so he wouldn’t be seen when the door opened. ”Who’s that?” He asked.

  
“No one you need concern yourself with.” Tony answered making sure Peter was out of sight before opening the door. A frown marring his face as he climbed out walking to meet another man that stepped out of the other car. Happy pulled away as Peter tried to watch.

  
His sense was going off, and he didn’t much like it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy had escorted him to his room before heading off to do something security related and Peter waited for five minutes before climbing into the vent in his room.

  
He found his way around the tunnels. When he first ventured in here he had been surprised at how large they were. As if they were designed to let a full grown man be able to navigate with ease. Which was strange when all the exterior covers suggested they weren’t.

  
Peter would even swear there had been what appeared to be a room sized area up here, he remembered being able to hear nearly the entire Compound there. He didn’t dwell on that though as he continued to move through the vents stopping when he made it to the conference room. He peered through the slats seeing the man from before.

  
He had been easy to spot him as his sense went off demanding his eyes snap to him. Peter forced his attention to roam over everyone else in the room. Nearly every single one of the Avengers was there. He frowned shifting his position to be more comfortable as he listened carefully.

  
The man began speaking, the words falling from his mouth causing Peter’s own lips to pull down in a frown. Ross, he found was his name. Peter did not like this Ross person in the slightest. More so when he claimed that the Avengers had no concern over any damage left behind in their fights.

  
He could feel a quiet rage building up in himself causing him to clench his fists, the urge to punch something floating just under the surface.

  
That rage grew as Peter watched the clips that only showed the damage caused by what was truly fits of war. Only one thing seemed to ring in Peter’s mind as he watched the reactions of the team.

  
Ross was trying to scare them.

  
As to why he wasn’t quite sure. He watched as he placed a rather thick book down on the table. “The Sakovia Accords.” Fell from Ross’ lips.

  
Peter didn’t bother listening to more of the speech. He could fairly well guess what the man was going to say. He had seen Norman Osborn use it a few times.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Peter dropped back into his room, his sense nearly screaming at him putting him rather on edge.

Something was about to go wrong, very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you have any suggestions about how I can improve the story. Feel free to ask any questions you wish about the story and I will answer them to the best of my ability without giving away anything about the main plotline. Though I do plan on dropping hints every so often, and will enjoy reading any theories you may develop.


	7. Chapter 6: Can't We Talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit. But I am figuring out a few plot points as I go. They aren't key to the main line of the story but they may or may not take a detour from how the movies go.

Tony stormed out of the conference room his pace making even Steve have to fall into a jog. “Tones!” Rhodey called trying to get the man to at least slow his pace.

Ross was long gone but his final parting words had set nearly the entire team off. “The kid is not signing that monstrosity of a first draft.” Tony snarled behind him as he continued on his course.

“He wouldn’t be able to anyway.” Sam shot out. “Kid’s still a kid, a minor. Not that Ross knows that, but he can’t really touch him. Not without sever legal ramifications.”

“Hydra took my brother and I when we where still children.” Wanda pointed out. “I doubt they would care that much.”

“Not helping.” Rhodey pointed out as he tried to match Tony’s strides. “Look Tones, this is big. We need to tread carefully, and barging into a teenager’s room with that face of yours right now? Not a good idea if you want to keep him calm.”

Tony however wasn’t listening. He reached Peter’s door and pulled the door open not even bothering to knock. He needed to make sure Ross hadn’t combed the place looking for anyone out of place. He needed to know the kid was safe and right where Happy would have taken him.

“Get that web slinging one, what was the name? Spider-Man, to sign the Accords as well Stark.” Ross had said. “I know you can, don’t think I don’t recognize a Stark-made suit when I see one.” A look flashing in the man’s eyes that nearly made Tony’s skin crawl.  
Tony took one step inside and felt his heart skip a beat. “FRIDAY!”

Peter wasn’t in his room.  
\------------------------------------------------------

The sound of breaking metal reached the ears of the team as they all pushed through the doors to the gym. Eyes wide before a collective sigh washed over nearly every single member. “And why are you trashing all the training robots?” Tony’s voice was nearly shouting in order to get over the noise of a still fizzling robot at Peter’s feet.

Peter whipped around still panting, a look no one was used to seeing on the boy’s face present. He looked angry. Nat was the first to speak up.

“Anger management?” She asked walking over to the teen. “I take it you didn’t like what you heard at the meeting?”

“What?!” Tony exclaimed making his way over. “He wasn’t at the meeting. He should have been in his room.”

“He was in the vents.” Nat said calmly. “Though personally I would not have recommended listening in right at the grate.”

“Birdbrain’s vents?” Tony asked before turning to look at Peter. “What were you doing? Hell what where you thinking? What if Ross saw you?”

“I’m sorry.” Peter said as he regained control of his breathing. “I knew something was wrong. That Ross guy was setting off my sense thing. Not super loud but loud enough to say he was dangerous.”

“And I’ve told you that when you get that feeling you run AWAY from the danger, not towards it!” Tony said his hands going into his hair and pulling slightly. “I went to your room afterwards and you weren’t there! You should have been there! You were safe there!”

“It’s not like I left the Compound.” Peter said. “And I stayed away from whatever halls he could have used to leave when I came here. Happy said nothing about me having to stay in my room.”

“If Happy escorts you there that means you need to stay there.” Tony said his hands falling to his sides.

“Why would you even come looking for me?” Peter asked. “Shouldn’t you be talking about those Accord things?”

“Ross said something none of us liked.” Rhodey said as he walked over resting a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Gave us a bit of a scare is all.”

Peter’s face morphed into one of confusion. “He didn’t threaten to make you quit if you didn’t sign?” He asked.

“He did, but how would you know that?” Sam asked as both he and Steve joined the group.

“Mr. Osborn uses the same tactic to get what he wants out of people.” Peter said. “Seen it a few times when I was out with him and Harry.”

“A good comparison for those two.” Tony said. “Both of them slimy and shouldn’t have anywhere near the power that they do.” He was slowly calming down now that he could see that Peter wasn’t hurt. “Though seriously, why are you trashing the robots?”

Peter shuffled his weight as he looked guiltily at the mess of metal about the room. “I didn’t like how he was talking to you…” He answered. “He’s wrong, because you do care about what happens. You’ve funded the majority of the clean up already Mr. Stark. And I know everyone has helped out where they could. He’s just trying to scare people into doing what he wants… Create mistrust…”

Steve let out a deep breath through his noise. “I don’t think any of us like the idea of these Accords.” He said pulling Peter into a side hug while rubbing his shoulder.

“But there are things in there that we should think about.” Tony said pinching the bridge of his nose. “Some of it I do agree with. But…”

“There is a lot you don’t.” Rhodey said with a sigh. “And I bet I can guess one part of it you want to cut out of it.”

Peter looked at them confusion once again marring his face. “What’s going on?” He asked.

“Part of the Accords requires the signers to reveal all aspects of their identity.” Vision explained. “Any member of the Avengers would need to sign them, and thus reveal who they are to the world.”

“But…” Peter said looking at them all. “I don’t want to, I’m no where near ready for that!”

“We know.” Tony said. “And you won’t be signing. Ross can kick and scream all he wants, but you are not going anywhere near that contract.”

“Why-“ Peter was clearly trying to piece the puzzle being laid out before him together.

“He wants you to sign it.” Nat said. “He’s seen you in action in the suit Tony gave you. He knows you’re connected to us somehow.”

“And he wants control of all the Avengers.” Peter said it clicking in his head. “Even the ones that haven’t officially joined yet…”

Silence fell on the group as it sank in, a silence that was only interrupted by the sound of a notification from a phone. Steve’s brow furrowed as he pulled his out and looked at the message.

“I need to go…” He said pulling away from everyone and running out the door.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too many things were happening at once, so the team decided to split and cover their bases. Steve flew off to England to attend Peggy’s funeral. Sam and Nat with him, refusing to let him be alone there. The trio had plans to meet up with Tony in Vienna to try and renegotiate the terms of the Accords.

“But why can’t I come?” Peter asked as he watched Tony packing for the trip. “It’s just negotiations. No fighting. Nothing dangerous in the slightest!”

“You aren’t going.” Tony said. “Wanda’s not going, the two of you can hang out, do young people things. You’ll have the run of the Compound with only Vision here to babysit.”

“I really don’t like this…” Peter said trying to plead his case once again. “It just doesn’t feel right.”

“That super sense acting up again is it?” Tony asked as he paused his packing to look at Peter full on. “And what have we discussed SEVERAL times about it?”

“That I should run away from the danger, but that’s not what this is about!” Peter said, it was clear to see his mind trying to grasp at anything that could convince the man to let him tag along. “It could be an example of how negotiations are a good first choice! You know, before dissolving into the whole fighting thing?”

“There’ll be other opportunities for that.” Tony said. “You’re still not going. Keep this up and I’ll call Aunt May.”

Peter groaned. He had lost count over how many times Tony had pulled the Aunt May card. “You know one of these days that threat isn’t going to work.” He said crossing his arms.

“And when that day comes I’ll think of a new one.” Tony said. “Now go to your room.”

Peter sighed as he moved away from the door heading down the hall towards his room.

He stepped inside closing the door behind him. He looked around for just a few seconds before he quickly grabbed his overnight bag and started stuffing clothes inside.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small group of Avengers sat around a table in a private room waiting for the UN summit. They were going over the Accords carefully discussing various things that they knew needed to be changed, the biggest was insuring that Ross would have no control over the team or any part of it.

“You know Tony…” Nat said as she stood up and stretched as if she was taking a brief break from sitting. “Clint is going to love the kid.”

That had the entire table looking up at her, confusion clearly written on their faces. “What are you talking about?” Tony asked her.

“Maybe we should add stow-a-way checks to all preflight evals…” She said. “Check for wayward spiders sort of thing.”

Tony slowly rose from his seat, a touch of steel coming to his eyes. “Peter.”

The boy dropped down from the ceiling at least knowing to look guilty. “Hi…”

Sam just shook his head as Rhodey covered his face with his hands. “You were supposed to stay at the compound.” Steve said crossing his arms over his chest. “I thought that was what we agreed on.”

“It was.” Tony said his eyes never leaving the teen. “I even told a certain someone that I would call his Aunt should he not leave it alone.”

“Now technically I did drop the subject…” Peter said. “And I did look over the Accords myself on the way over… I did have a few ideas for them…”

Tony was now pinching the bridge of his nose. “Do you have any idea just how much trouble you are in?” He asked. “You crossed country borders WITHOUT a passport, you didn’t listen when we told you no, and you left Vision’s care without his knowledge and the only thing you can think of to defend yourself is to say you have a few ideas for these Accords?”

“Okay when you put it THAT way…” Peter said sheepishly. “But again, just something is telling me this is going to go very wrong… Quite possibly very fast too…”

“He’s here now Tones.” Rhodey said with a sigh. “I don’t like the idea of this possibly going wrong, but at least we have an early warning system with us.”

Tony shut his eyes trying to think, when he opened them his eyes locked onto Peter. “You will do everything I say.” He said his tone flat and calculated. “No more of this going behind my back and doing what you want to. There will be no appearances of a certain spider while we are here. You are here as my personal intern should anyone ask. I will be calling Aunt May to let her know where you are. You will stay next to me at all times. If you put even one single toe out of line again you will be in a suit with an autopilot course back to the compound where you will have a dozen such sentries watching you and making sure you do not leave unless it is to go home or to school. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Mr. Stark.” Peter said relaxing only slightly.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter stayed true to his word. After a quick change into a rental suit that Tony had sent over for him to wear, Peter found himself sitting next to, though just a touch behind Tony as everyone took their seats at the assembly. He kept quiet for the most part choosing instead to observe.

The easiest thing he spotted was how tense Tony seemed to be. Peter just figured it was from Ross sitting across the way looking all too smug. The King of Wakanda was speaking currently, praising the Avengers for agreeing to meet over the Accords and also conceding to the fact that the documents were drawn up without consulting the team they sought to sign them.

Things seemed to be going well, even Tony had to give a small smirk at the look of indignation that Ross gave on learning a few of the suggested revisions proposed. It seemed the King of Wakanda agreed whole heartedly that Ross should not be placed in charge of any Avenger operation.

Peter liked the King.

Everything was slowly winding down to a close prompting the King to stand once again to give another brief speech. It was during the round of applause that Peter felt his senses screaming at him. He barely had half a second to react tackling Tony to the ground as the front windows exploded.

He could feel Tony twist them so the older man would take the brunt of the blast tucking Peter’s head down. Peter could only hear the ringing before he slapped his hands over his ears and screwed his eyes shut. It was all too much too quickly.  
Peter knew what this was. An overload, something he had dearly hoped would never happen in Tony’s presence.

He felt something slip over his head blocking out much of the world around him. He chanced cracking an eye open only to be meet with nothing. He blinked his eyes open looking around. “Wha…”

“Security Blanket Protocol has been activated.” Came Karen’s voice, though considerably quieter and far more gentle than ever. “I will be monitoring your vitals until the sensory overload has passed. It is best to remain where you are. Mr. Stark will not let anything happen to you while in this mode.”

Peter felt himself slowly relax at the calm explanation. Tony had been considerate of Peter’s enhanced senses before, but to go as far as to create something to block out all the input for when he did overload? “Why would he make this?” Peter asked softly doubting Karen would pick up on it.

“Mr. Stark likes to be prepared.” She answered. “He created this in the event your senses become compromised by intense input from the outside world.”

“Like an explosion?”

“Yes like an explosion.” Karen said. “If you wish I can play calming sounds or music to help reduce your adrenaline levels. That should help calm your senses as well.”

“No, I think I’m starting to feel better.” Peter said, and he truly did feel more relaxed than before the conversation.

“Very well Peter.” Karen said. “Is there anything else you require?”

“No, I’m good.” Peter said. “Thank you.”

“It is my pleasure.” Karen said.

A few more minutes ticked by before Peter gave a sigh closing his eyes as he felt whatever it was retract from around his head. He slowly opened his eyes to see Tony’s face in front of his. “Hey Kiddo…” He said softly. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah…” Peter said nodding slowly. “Thank you Mr. Stark.”

“Thank you for the saving tackle.” He said before reaching over to take off the device around Peter’s neck. “Think you can walk on your own? There’s a team of medics outside I’d like to have look you over.”

“Yeah, I can walk.” Peter said gripping a nearby desk to help himself slowly stand. Tony rose with him taking care to only move at the pace Peter set. “Sensory overloads are no fun.”

“I bet.”

The pair walked out of the building and towards a waiting team of medics. A couple of which Peter recognized as medical staff from both he Tower and the Compound. Clearly people Tony had bullied into being allowed onto the scene.

He was just given a clean bill of health when Nat made her way over to them a deep frown on her face. “Cap’s gone after Barnes.” She said without any preamble.

Peter looked confusedly between the two of them. “Barnes?” He asked. “As in Bucky? From WWII Bucky?”

“Yup.” Tony said with a sigh. “Anything else I should know?”

“The Wakandan Prince has sworn vengeance on Barnes.”

“Great.” Tony said looking to Peter. “This by the way is not how negotiations should end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish please drop a comment on how you think things are going so far. Feel free to offer idea bunnies on various little mini plots that could pop up.


	8. Chapter 7: The Pot Boils Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long. Working retail during this craziness sucks, but I am alive and well. I am pretty sure no one really reads this notes, but oh well. If you could please leave a review/comment after you read I would love to read your thoughts. Helpful suggestions are always a plus. Trust me I will not bite or break down in tears over your corrections or suggestions. You please, enjoy this new chapter! We are going to really start stirring away from the original source material, but considering this is an alternate reality work I'm sure you can excuse me for that. Have no fear though, several major plot points will still be included in this work.

“I could have gone with her.” Peter said as he let himself be pushed into a chair.

“And just how would we explain why The Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man was so far outside of his neighborhood?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow. “Besides you are still stuck with me. Something about sneaking onto a plane when you had been told to stay at the compound remember?”

Peter flinched a little bit still feeling a bit guilty over that. “Okay, maybe not one of my best decisions.” He said as he took the sports drink Rhodey handed to him. “But something about this feels off…”

“Off?” Tony said whipping around to look at him from the various screens in the conference room. “Off how? That extra sense thing?”

“Kindda?” Peter said. “It really hasn’t been so muddled in a while… But right now, it like I should be alert, but danger isn’t emit sort of thing…”

“Maybe a number system?” Rhodey suggested. “Like anything above an eight means suit up right the hell now?”

“That could work.” Tony said. “And watch the language, kid already has enough bad habits.”

“Must have learned them from you.” Rhodey countered. “I doubt that my language will have any affect on him. He’s nearly an adult now.”

“I’m still here…” Peter piped up. “And the number idea seems like a good idea to me. Going by what Rhodey said I guess things are buffering between like a two and a three.”

“So, a need to be alert registers as a two or three to you?” Tony asked looking at him.

“Yeah, most of the time it just hovers at like one. A normal mugging only hits like a three, five if there is a weapon, like small knife, and one time I remember like a seven but then there had been like three guys with guns…” Peter explained. “The seven range tends to mean things are about to go bad… eight would be things are already bad.”

“Right, well just let us know if it gets worse.” Tony said. “Until then just do your homework.”

“It’s already done.” Peter said with a shrug.

“And your report on that phone I gave you?”

“In your inbox waiting for review.”

Tony picked up a tablet from near him and tossed it at the teen, ignoring Rhodey's amused smirk. “Then study the photos of Barnes on the security cameras.” He said with a sigh. “He has already been confirmed at the scene so maybe it will help your investigative skills.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter only looked up when Nat arrived with the others. Tony was on the phone trying to appease whoever it was on the other end. Peter didn’t really catch much of what Tony was saying his eyes were on Bucky as the man was being transported in a clear case on wheels.

His face scrunched up in confusion as he watched the exchange. He really didn’t get any sort of off feeling from Barnes. If anything the man could be walking around the building and Peter just knew he wouldn’t be giving off any warnings.

“Hey, eyes on your assignment.” Tony said snapping his fingers in Peter’s direction. “Don’t be looking at the wanted criminals. And don’t ever fallow Steve’s example on this. Too impulsive, not enough thinking.”

It was with the last line that he gave the soldier a hard glare. Steve for his part looked a bit sheepish.

Peter’s eyes went back to the tablet he had in hand and swiped to the next picture. It was one that placed Barnes at the scene in time for the attack. But something was off about it. Peter pulled the tablet closer his face looking over the details of the image.

He had been staring for several minutes before a hand forced it down from his face. “You’ll ruin you version with it so close.” Rhodey said setting some food down. “Besides time for a break from work. Food, eat.”

“Something’s off about all this.” Peter said as he picked up a granola bar and looked over at Tony trying to talk to both Steve and T’Challa. “Why would Mr. Barnes set up a bomb? Wasn’t he trying to stay low and out of the public eye?”

“I don’t know kid.” Rhodey said. “Maybe it was some of that Winter Soldier programming poking through.”

“But the files say that the Winter Soldier only followed orders.” Peter picked up the tablet again swiping through everything he had gone over. “So even if he did do this, it wouldn’t have been his choice. Besides that when he just came in he seemed to be only about a two, maybe a three tops. A lot like Nat really…”

Rhodey only had time to look confused as Tony came in just about dragging a clearly fuming Steve with him. “And we are back to square one on the accords.” He said. “With this attack the new Wakandan King as well as nearly half of our supporters are rethinking all the changes we put forth.”

“But the Avengers had nothing to do with the attack.” Rhodey said. “Surely they know that.”

“Well seeing as Bucky is enhanced himself they are mostly thinking about the policies on other enhanced persons.” Steve said as he took a seat next to Peter. “Never mind that it has been proven that he was brainwashed and that is the only reason why he became dangerous in the first place.”

“And I’m doing my best to make sure it is us who deals with Barnes instead of someone else.” Tony said his phone making a reappearance. “I have a psychologist who agreed to have a small chat with your war buddy in hopes of getting him off for mental health issues.

“And you, eyes on that tablet.” Tony said gesturing to Peter. “If you’re done with looking at the crime photos then one of Bruce’s old essays is on there you can read.”

“On the subject of the photos…” Peter said pulling up the one that had caught his attention the most. “The one they used to place Mr. Barnes at the scene is faked…”

“What?” Rhodey said now leaning over to get a better look.

“The shadows are off for the time of day the time stamp says.” Peter said pointing them out. “Sure he was in the area at some point, but I highly doubt it was at the time of the attack.”

“So you are suggesting a set up?” T’Challa said from the doorway his brow furrowed. “Why would you even think that as a possibility?”

“Because Barnes was trying to lay low.” Rhodey said. “That’s why you were saying this felt off.”

“Yes!” Peter said. “Mr. Barnes has given off no sort of bad vibes since he got here.”

“I’m sure that is because he was enclosed in that moving cell thing.” Tony said.

“No Tones.” Rhodey said. “Kid said that Barnes only gave off the same feeling as Nat.”

Peter’s attention was taken by the camera feed of Bucky’s cell. “Who is that guy?” He asked seeing more than just Barnes in the view.

Tony glanced at the screen. “You mean Barnes?” He asked. “I thought you knew all of us to a freaky fan boy-esque level.”

“No not Mr. Barnes.” Peter said getting up and pointing to the other figure in the room. “Him. Who is he?”

“The Psychologist I was able to get.” Tony said. “He was the fastest to get here. He’s just going to see what Barnes’ mental state is like. See if we can get him off for brainwashing. And possibly even help reverse said brainwashing. Why?”

“Because when Mr. Barnes came in he wasn’t giving off any threatening vibes.” Peter said. “And no it wasn’t because he was in that ridiculous rolling cage thing, that Mr. Barnes could break through easily. Yet this guy…” He tapped the screen over top of the man. “Bad news bears.”

“Number?” Rhodey asked slowly standing up his muscles tensing.

“Seven, nearly an eight.” Peter answered causing Tony and Rhodey to tense up.

“Wait number?” Steve asked looking between Rhodey and Tony who both looked like they wanted their suits.

“To give an idea of what the kid’s sense is telling him.” Tony explained before turning and running out of the room. “Someone get that man out of Barnes’ cell now!”

The lights went out just as he finished speaking.

“Huh…” Peter said backing himself into one of the corners. “Ten. This is a ten.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten it seemed meant they should have had the entire team there, suited up and with a full artillery. Whoever it had been that had gone into the room with Barnes knew how to unleash the Winter Soldier programming, and had used it in order to get out of there creating utter chaos to mask his escape.

“How did Barnes rate so low on your warning scale?” Rhodey said as he nursed the side that had gotten a particularly hard kick.

“Because he wasn’t all Winter Soldier-y.” Peter said as he handed Tony an ice pack. “But once that switch is flipped… He is a bit of a tank. Just keeps going doesn’t he? Like that really old commercial bunny.”

Nat came into the room soon after. “Peter had been right, it was a set up to get Barnes here.” She said. “Though as to why they wanted to get him here only to have him bust out again is beyond me.”

“Maybe Mr. Barnes knew something from that place where they did the whole Winter Soldier thing?” Peter suggested. “If they were having a hard time finding him putting a world wide man hunt on would have made it a lot easier.”

Tony’s lips pulled into a frown. “That would make sense.” He said. “But just what could Barnes know that someone would else would want to know?”

“The location.” Steve said as he stood in the doorway. “Sam was able to find Bucky. He was able to fight through and is Bucky again for now… The guy was looking for the location of the Winter Soldier facility.”

“That doesn’t seem good…” Peter said. “Why doesn’t that seem good?”

“Seems Bucky wasn’t the only super soldier they programmed.” Steve said.

“Great.” Rhodey said. “Just how many are we talking about?”

“Five.” Steve said. “Maybe more, but Bucky only knows of the five from before he escaped.”

“That sounds like it would be above a ten…” Peter said his eyes slightly wide.

“Call the rest of the team.” Tony said. “Have them meet us there. Let’s see if we can’t head this guy off before he unleashes a whole super tank army on the world.”


End file.
